That's Just Life
by LexLogikk
Summary: Two little girls, orphans of magical parents they've never met, finally get to go to Hogwarts. When they're accepted into the inner circle of Harry Potter and his friends, they end up having some pretty interesting adventures. OCxHarry, OCxDraco T for now


**This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic. It uses OC's of me and a friend. I call this chapter one, but it's sort of more of a Prologue. I just don't like the word Prologue very much, so I've decided to not call it a prologue.**

**Dedicated to Ino-Gaara, my sister separated at birth that I haven't gotten to talk to in way too damn long. If you read this, sweetie, you need to text me for sure(;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters besides Brittney, Alex, and Julia Bell. This story is not approved by J. K. Rowling. And she will probably never read it to give me the approval of it. (Just saying. xD)**

**Please enjoy! And if you enjoy, please comment saying so. I have to say that this is one of the first stories of mine that ever made me laugh after going back to read it, so I hope you laugh at the appropriate moments, too(:**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>That's Just Life<p>

A Harry Potter Fan-Fiction

Written by LexLogikk

Chapter One

"Alex!" Brittney called from where she stood on the bottom landing of the stairs, "Won't you get up, already?" Brittney frowned when she heard no reply from her twin sister, starting up the stairs reluctantly, avoiding the creaky parts of the steps on her way up and starting down the, admittedly short, red-carpeted hallway. The door to the left at the end of the hallway was closed, the stick-on green letters near the top of the door that read _Alex_ starting to peel off from the wood. Brittney's hand seized the brass doorknob and turned it, walking into her sister's room without knocking.

Walking into Alex's room was hazardous – it seemed as if everything the girl had ever owned (ever) littered the floor, from clothes she'd discarded without throwing them in the hamper to the numerous books she'd never finished reading, some of which were still open to the page she'd left off at, usually in the middle of the book. In the corner of the room was her bed, and even that was a messy tangle of blankets and pillows and stuffed animals, all of which got progressively more misplaced every night as Alex tossed and turned in her sleep. "Alex," Brittney said again, "It really is time for you to wake up. It's nearly seven-thirty."

The lump where the blankets were most gathered and wrinkled moved and groaned, a small, pale hand grabbing the black covers and pulling them taught over what Brittney presumed was her sister's head. She thought she heard a muffled, "I refuse," waft up into the air from her sister's direction. Brittney, who was long since trained in the art of crossing Alex's room, walked over to the bed and pulled the blanket away from her twin, and actually managed to uncover part of and arm and the same-side leg, but was unable to pull the rest of the cover out from underneath Alex's body. This resulted in a typical shout of disapproval as Alex's exposed skin was attacked by the sharp cold of the morning still air. "Britt," she protested angrily, "it's cold!"

"It's July, and in no way is it 'cold'. Get dressed; Julia wants you downstairs before she puts breakfast on the table." And with that said, Brittney fled from the room, flipping the brown hair off her shoulders and hopping skillfully over Mr. Floppykins, her sister's two-and-a-half foot tall bunny-rabbit stuffed animal that had gotten propelled across the room while Alex slept a few nights ago, and had never been picked up. The white door shut loudly behind her, as a last reminder that there was no time for Alex to sleep any longer.

Alex twisted around in her blankets more, shifting to lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling, noting how it looked like the paint had started to drip, but had dried before any drops had fallen. She noticed how the sunlight made a streak across the pile of clothes where her white curtains had spread apart from each other in the middle. She even noticed how one of the books that laid quite literally on the edge of her desk was teetering, and suspected that it was close to falling over. Alas, about thirty-three seconds later, (not that she had been counting,) it toppled over, landing on the deep lavender T-shirt she'd worn sometime last week.

Finally, she managed to drag herself out of bed, and though it took all of five seconds for her arms and legs to be covered in goose bumps, staggered across the room to the door, not even bothering to change out of the sky blue rubber-ducky print sleeping shorts and matching white sleeveless shirt that she'd slept in. Her feet carried her down the hall and as she was descending the stairs, she habitually kissed her left palm and pressed it to the family portrait of her, her sister, and their parents that hung on the wall. "Morning, mom," she whispered as she passed, which was closely followed by a large yawn.

Inside the kitchen, she saw that Brittney was already sitting at the small table, smiling as Julia, a woman in her late twenties with a thin face, deep brown eyes and long, straight black hair that was always pulled back into a ponytail, placed eggs, sunny-side-up, on her plate. When Julia looked over to acknowledge Alex's entrance, she frowned in slight dismay. "You're not dressed? Really, Alex, you need to go to bed earlier. School is going to start up soon. You know that."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I know," she said, brushing it off. Julia told her that almost every morning, and certainly every night. She slid onto the bench next to her sister, in front of the only empty plate on the table. "What'd you make for breakfast, Julia?"

Julia turned to look at her niece, or niece-in-law, or ex-niece-in-law, or whatever Alex and Brittney were in relation to her (she'd never quite figured it out,) replying, "Well, obviously, what you see on the table, silly girl." She smiled. Although her marriage to Jacob had ended in just two years, she could easily say that she enjoyed taking care of his brother's children, even if the first few months, few _years_, even, were heart-breaking and depressing. Six-year-olds shouldn't have to deal with losing both parents in a single evening; Julia herself had a hard time at age _twenty_-six dealing with losing _one_ parent. But now the girls, at almost eleven, seemed to be doing just fine – or at least as fine as any children that were orphaned during their conscious memory could be. She smiled again. "Would you like me to make you your scrambled eggs?"

The little girl beamed. "Yes, please!"

Julia turned away, standing in front of the stove once again, and Alex turned to the sausages that were smelling up the room but weren't yet filling her stomach.

Brittney was also smiling, taking a bite out of the corner of her buttered bread. "I had a funny dream last night," she says, looking over at her sister. "I was walking through a forest that was really dark… and then I looked around, I was suddenly standing in front of a huge castle. And then someone rode by on a –"

"Unicorn?" Alex looked up.

"Yes… how did you…?"

"I dreamt that, too," Alex said. "But I was flying on a big, red, fire-breathing dragon, over a big lake, after the guy on the unicorn rode by." She shrugged, stabbing a sausage with her fork. "And I think my dragon ate the unicorn after the guy got off." _Or __was __it __before__…__?_

"Alex!"

"Alex!"

"What?" she asked, looking between her sister and Julia, who had apparently been listening. "It was just a dream…"

Julia shook her head, turning back towards the stove, only to turn her head when she heard the morning post being slid through the door's mail slot. "Alex, Britt, will one of you fetch the mail?" she said.

Alex and Britt looked at each other before Alex sighed and slid off the bench, walking lazily out of the room towards the front door, returning a short while later with a large stack of letters.

Julia took the skillet off the stove, sliding the eggs onto Alex's plate and placing the pan in the sink before sitting down. "Well, what've we got?" she asked.

Alex retook her seat, flipping through the letters. "Let's see… bills, bills, bills, someone named Mark Treenton-"

"Trenton, honey,"

"Oh, Trenton. Yeah. And-" Alex cut off suddenly.

Julia looked at the young blonde curiously. "And what?"

"Some place called… Hog-Warts?"

Julia, a confused look on her face, held out her hand for the post. Alex passed the entire stack over, the aged-yellow-colored envelope at the top of the pile. She examined it, almost as if probing it for bombs, and re-read the emerald words that were scrawled into the heavy parchment. "Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She sighed, pulling the flap, which had been covered in a seal of cranberry-colored wax, open.

Inside the envelope were three letters, each addressed to one of the three people at the table. Julia debated in a moment whether she should allow the girls to open their own letters, but then handed them back to the girls, turning her attention to the letter that had her own name on it. _Julia__Bell_, it read. _From__the__desk__of__the__Headmaster,__Albus__Dumbledore._ She read through the letter. She read through it again. She was half-way through reading it a third time when she heard Alex and Brittney exclaim excitedly, "We're witches?"

Julia looked over at the girls, still too puzzled to speak. _This __is __impossible. __So __Jacob __wasn__'__t __kidding? __He __was __serious __when __he __told __me __he __was __a__… __a __wizard?_ She released a shaky breath. _That __does __explain __how __he __always __seemed __to __pop __out __of __thin __air__… __and __how __he __managed __to __find __everything __he __ever __looked __for __within __seconds __of __losing __them__… __and __why __he__'__d __never __let __me __use __that __strange __broom __of __his__… __or __why __he __kept __a __stick __in __his __sock __drawer.__Oh __my,_she thought, holding a hand to her head. _I __really _am _going __crazy._

"Julia, is this true?" Brittney asks. "Are we really going to witch school?"

Julia looks at her, her confusion still worn blatantly on her face. _And __Jacob__'__s __brother __was __a __wizard, __too? __And __his __wife __was __a __witch? __And __their __children __are __enrolled __for __a __school __of __magic?_ She sighed, dropping the envelope onto the table, hearing it clank heavily. Picking it back up, she pulls out a key which she _swore_ hadn't been in there before. She looked back at the bottom of the letter. _"__Inside __the __envelope w__ill __be __a __key__ – __this __is __the __key __to __Eric __and __Autumn__'__s __bank __vault. __You __already __possess __your __late __ex-husband__'__s __vault __key. __Between __the __two __vaults, __there __will __be __enough __money __to __pay __for __your __children__'__s __school __expenses._

_The bank in question, Gringott's, is located in Diagon alley, London. As you have never been to Diagon alley, we have arranged for a school representative to show you how to get there. Please be at the Leaky Cauldron pub, in London, on the 21st of July at noon with both keys and your children to meet with the representative. If you fail to show, and have not rescheduled, we will assume that you decline your children's admittance to the school and their place will be given away. If you need to reschedule, or have any questions, please send us a letter. You may place it in the Muggle post-system and trust that it gets to us, so long as it is addressed to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

Julia, still completely riddled, said to the girls, "It appears so," as she held a hand to the necklace that circled her throat – a heavy bronze key that resembled the key from the envelope.

Brittney and Alex hug each other, unable to contain their excitement. "We're going to learn magic!" they both squealed.

Julia just looked out the window, where the sun seemed more distant than ever, her breakfast untouched and cold.

The morning of the twelfth of July was particularly sunny, almost abnormally so. Alex actually got out of bed without being told to, something that, on any other day, could have been interpreted as a sign of the apocalypse.

Hurrying across the hall, dressed in her favorite T-shirt – black, with a snow-white rabbit on the front – and her best jeans, her shoulder-blade length blonde hair brushed out and adorned with a black clip-on bow, she ran into her sister's room just across from hers. "Britt! Britt, hurry up!"

Her sister, who had been in the middle of tying one of her white sneakers, looked up. "Good morning to you, too," she said with a grin. "I'm almost done. Is Julia ready?"

Alex thought for a moment. "I'll go check."

"See you downstairs!" Brittney called as her sister scurried from the room.

Two doors down from Brittney's room was where Julia slept. Alex opened the door excitedly. "Julia, are you up yet?"

Julia looked over just after finishing pulling her tank top over her head. "Yes, Alex, I'm up. I'm surprised that you are. Guess you're excited for today?"

The little blonde girl nods vigorously. "When can we leave?"

Julia, pulling her hair back and binding it with a white hair tie, smiles. "We can leave in about half an hour, if you'd like."

"Aww, not sooner?"

"No, not sooner. Go get your sister and make yourselves a bowl of cold cereal, okay?"

Alex sighs, but nods. "Alright…"

Indeed, two bowls of cold cereal and long forty-five minutes later, the three girls were piling into the small car that Julia had bought off a college freshman a few years ago, and was therefore not in the greatest shape, headed for London.

Brittney and Alex were practically bouncing in the back of the car, even though they knew it would be at least a three-hour drive before they would reach the pub where they'd meet their first ever witch or wizard, the very witch or wizard who would escort them down a magical alleyway and explain everything they needed to know. It was hard to think that they wouldn't get to start school until September.

Alas, many CDs and rest stops later, at about 11:30 am, the trio arrived at the small pub. They held hands as they crossed over the threshold of the bar, as they slowly made their way towards a table near the wall. When someone asked them if they'd like some pumpkin juice, they all looked at her strangely, resulting in the woman's laugh.

"Oh, I see," she said. "You're muggles. My apologies." With that, she grinned and let the three be.

They all glanced around the dimly lit pub, noticing all the strange robes that people wore, the tall, pointed hats atop their heads. _They __really __wear __those__…__?_ Julia thinks to herself. _Isn__'__t __that __sort __of__… __cliché?_

Alex simply thought, _Oh __cool! __I __get __a __witch __hat,__too!_

"Pardon me," a sharp, high-pitched voice squeaks from in front of them. "Julia, Brittney, and Alex Bell?"

Julia looked over to where she heard the sound, smiling, and replying, "Yes, that's…" She looked around for the person who'd spoken, seeing no one. "…Us?"

"Very good, very good. I'm pleased to meet you," the voice spoke again.

Brittney, who happened to be sitting closer to that particular end of the table, looked over to Julia with a mischievous smirk and pointed to below the table. Julia, curious, rose from her chair, and she soon saw a very short, white-haired man standing at the foot of the table. "Pleased to meet you, as well."

The man smiled a gnome-like smile, his puffy eyebrows raised high. "My name is Professor Flitwick. I am Head of Ravenclaw House, and I teach Charms." He looked between the girls, saying, "Brittney and Alex, correct?" appropriately. The two of them nodded. "Well," he says, clapping his hands together once and rubbing his palms against each other. "Let's get the day started."

Alex and Brittney couldn't believe their eyes as they walked down Diagon Alley, gazing in the shops and seeing all the marvelous things they held. One thing was certain as they looked at each other – they both knew they belonged here.


End file.
